Super Smash Brothers Universe
by Bokage Silvertree
Summary: This is my first story, so tell me what you thought, and how I could possibly improve in the future. I'm planning on making this a five-chapter series. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Link stopped to catch his breath. He ran faster than before in order to catch up with his opponents. He was closer now. If only he had stopped to get Epona...he couldnt stop now! Hyrule's life long enemy kingdom, Altea, had sent it's best agents, Ike and Marth, to kidnap Princess Zelda. Why? He had no idea. He had just seen the incident and run after them, not even grabbing his sword. He had now caught up to Ike. Ike turned around and gasped. "What's the matter, Ike? Scared?" Link said tauntingly. "Uh...no,"he said, unseathing his sword, "I have a sword, and you don't!" He had a point. Marth turned around and gasped. "Link!" Ike told Marth to continue. Link saw that Marth was heading towards Death Mountain. Link punched Ike in the face, but Ike smacked Link with the flat of his sword. Link went tumbling to the edge of a cliff. Just as Ike was about to stab him in the head, Link let go of the side of the cliff and fell. Ike looked over the side of the cliff and did not see Link. He turned to go to Marth. But what Ike didn't know was that there was a platform about five feet below the edge with a small cave in the face of the cliff. Link crawled into the hole. About five yards away, he saw something glowing. He walked to it, and saw that it was a sword! He picked it up and began climbing back up the cliff. He reached the top and saw that Marth and Ike were at Death Mountain. He took out his Ocarina of Time. He blew and moved his fingers. He played the song "Farores Wind". Soon, he was at the summit of Death Mountain. He saw a strange figurestanding over the sack Zelda was in. He looked back. He could see now that it was none other than the evil Lord Ganondorf! "Ike, I thought you said he was dead! Finish your job!" He bellowed. Ike charged at him, but this time, link had a sword. He dueled with Ike until Link grabbed his sword. Now that Ike had no weapon, Link prepared to kill Ike, but Marth dove from the tower above and kicked Link. Link fell over, and as Marth was about to deliver a critical hit, Link spun on the ground and tripped Marth, sending him tumbling over the mountain. Ike was almost on top of him, though. Link rolled out of the way, grabbed his sword, and, just as Ike was about to stab him, cut Ike's head off! With those two out of the way, Link faced Ganondorf. He climbed the tower. He attacked Ganondorf and soon pushed him over the tower. He freed Zelda from the sack and hurried to escape, but it seemed that Ganondorf had recovered from his fall and grabbed Ikes sword. He and Link dueled, swinging their swords back and forth. The fight was ended when Zelda snuck up behind Ganondorf and uses Dins Fire on his back. She and Link hurried to get away, but they did not know that Zelda had not killed Ganondorf, but merely given him reason to war.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganondorf sat up. His back burned. He looked over and saw Ike. Or, rather, Ike's body. His head was lying a foot away from his body. Ganondorf allowed himself to mourn for a few minutes, but then he realized something. Where was Marth? He looked around, but saw nothing until he looked over the mountainside. There, far down, was Marth. Ganondorf traveled down the mountain. He found Marth, and saw that he was still breathing! Ganondorf revived Marth. When he was awake, Ganondorf filled him in on the details of Ike's death. Ganondorf decided that he must have revenge, so he went to the Pokemon Stadium. He and Marth watched as battles came and went, and eventually a winner was crowned. This trainer had several Pokemon. Ganondorf and Marth spoke to this trainer, and he agreed to try to take them down. Later, Pokemon Trainer saw Link and Zelda walking. He hid himself and threw 2 pokeballs out in front of them. Out came Pikachu and Ivysaur. Pikachu zapped Zelda with ground lightning and Ivysaur hit Link with a razor leaf. They fell to the ground but were soon back up. Zelda kicked Ivysaur and Link knocked Pikachu over. But Pikachu spun on the ground and tripped Link. He stood up and electrified Zelda. When he rushed to kill her, Link stood and cut Pikachu's face with his sword. Zelda took care of Ivysaur. Pokemon Trainer gasped. He called the Pokemon back . He ran to the edge of a cliff. "Why are there always cliffs?!" He said. He looked back and saw Link and zelda running at him. He pulled out a pokeball and threw it over the cliff. "Go, Charizard," he said before jumping off the cliff. He landed on the back of a huge, orange dragon called Charizard. As he flew off in the distance, Link watched. "Ganondorf knows we are alive," he said, "we must hurry." When Zelda asked where they were going he said, " to the battlefeild. Long ago, our ancestors fought each other to determine who was the best of the best." Back at the valley beneath Death mountain, Ganondorf awaited Pokemon trainers return, hopefully with the heads of his antagonists. But when the trainer returned empty handed, he was surprised. Enraged, he called on the help of some old friends. Snake and Samus soon showed up at the valley. He now had several allies. He ordered Snake and Samus to attack Link and Zelda, but little did he know that they, also, had friends. Link had led Zelda through forests, deserts, and mountains in order to get where he was now. He looked down and saw what awaited him: the battlefeild. But then he heard a crash behind him. He turned and saw two people: allies of Ganondorf, Snake and Samus. But beyond them, he saw three figures: Mario, Luigi, and Peach! Snake and Samus must have tried to ambush them when the Mario bros showed up. Mario threw Samus, but Snake knocked him over with a grenade. Peach bombed him and sent him flying. As soon as Samus recovered, Link attacked her from behind and sent her flying. Link told the Mario bros where they were going, and they said that they would come. In a couple of hours, they were at the battlefeild. It humbled Link that he was in such a place as this, where the first Smashers had come to life and fought to become the greatest. It was legend that the one who was determined King had become evil, and went to war with the Smashers, who threw him into the alternate reality known as Subspace. There, he became the ruler and plotted to take over the world by capturing the heroes, and he almost succeeded, but was, once again, destroyed. It has been said that he was determined to destroy the world again, but has been locked in Subspace for eternity, awaiting someone to free him. Back at Ganondorf's castle, Snake and Samus arrived. Ganondorf was enraged, but decided not to punish them because they had been ambushed by the Mario bros.


End file.
